


Accidental Damage

by the_real_a_cosmo (california_112)



Category: The Ter Map
Genre: Action, Aviation, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pilots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/the_real_a_cosmo
Summary: The twinkling jewels that littered the heavens were so serene, and a feeling came over Louis that it was a little too serene to be real. Slowly, as though he had been subconsciously waiting for the sound, he noticed that the single engine of the Cessna was making a slight sputtering sound. As he turned his head slowly to look at the source of the noise, a thin ribbon of white smoke lead his eyes to it. His eyes widened as he watched the ribbon grow, and start to blow erratically over the windscreen.-or-A simple errand for Commander Hurst begins to turn sour, and Louis takes his first parachute jump. Will they both be alright?





	Accidental Damage

“Did we _have _to do this?”

“Yes, because Commander Hurst asked me to. It’s only a couple of bags, Louis.”

“Exactly. Couldn’t it have waited until tomorrow?”

“Clearly not, or the Commander wouldn’t have asked me to do this so urgently!” a deep sigh.

After a short pause, “But you do have a _licence_ fly this plane, don’t you? It’s quite…rough going.”

“I mean, technically no, but also yes- I know how to fly other Cessnas, just not this particular model. It’s not my fault the weather isn’t the greatest- and I didn’t _ask_you to come.”

The last couple of points were ignored. “_What_? Bernie, how did Commander Hurst let you fly this is he knew you didn’t have a licence?”

“I do have _a_ licence! He, uh…” an embarrassed throat-clear. “…doesn’t know that I don’t have the _right_ licence.”

With a faint sarcastic mutter of ‘I don’t know why I fly with you, I really don't…’, the Cessna 206 continued hurtling through the night. Held within it’s cabin were two large bags of post, mostly bulky packages and large letters, as well as a teenage pilot by the name of Bernie Cosmo, and a teenage stowaway passanger by the name of Louis Merrel. As Bernie had rightly pointed out, she hadn’t asked Louis to come, but not wanting to be left out back at the airfield, he had jumped in just before Bernie started rolling towards the runway. The short flight from Mecrenris Island to Netherton, England to pick up post had been uneventful, but shortly after take-off on the return journey the air had begun to turn rough. Even now as they flew over a large stain of forest between Netherton and the coast, fog started creeping over the unknown glades and fields like a blanket, bringing the ground closer to the air-churning propeller. The band of white quickly expanded, until they left a slight trail of disturbance behind them as they flew, Bernie pulling up slightly to try and avoid the danger of ice on the wings.

Even though this situation wasn’t the most comforting, when Louis looked at the mass of stars twinkling in the black velvet sky, he almost forgot that he had had a fear of flying, and just sat and stared. This was one of the reasons why he’d jumped in at the last minute- he didn’t get to see this view often. The twinkling jewels that littered the heavens were so serene, and a feeling came over Louis that it was a little too serene to be real. Slowly, as though he had been subconsciously waiting for the sound, he noticed that the single engine of the Cessna was making a slight sputtering sound. As he turned his head slowly to look at the source of the noise, a thin ribbon of white smoke lead his eyes to it. His eyes widened as he watched the ribbon grow, and start to blow erratically over the windscreen.

“Bernie…” he said warningly, trying to bring the problem to his friends attention, whilst unable to tear his eyes from the developing disaster.

“I know, I know!” Bernie’s hands were flashing around the cockpit, trying to stabilize the single engine of the plane.

Seconds passed before the smoke from the engine abated and the cockpit was quiet again. But maybe a little too quiet. In the silence, Bernie spoke in such a matter-of-fact way that the bottom dropped out of Louis’s stomach.

“Louis, did you ever take that spare parachute out of the back from when you hid it in here from the Commander?”

“N-n-no?”

“Oh good. Because you’re going to need it.”

“Oh no…”

Face white, and regretting his decision to join the mail flight, Louis got up and awkwardly climbed into the back seat, going under the pile of blankets for the parachute. As he did so, he noticed that the nose of the plane was tilting down slightly, and they seemed to be moving faster downwards than they were forwards. He was about to return to the front seat, but Bernie’s voice stopped him.

“Wait there, there’s no point in you coming forward.” she said, without turning round. “Louis, have you ever parachute jumped before?” Silence. “I guess not then. But you’re going to have to trust my instructions and jump now or we’ll both run into the ground. Do you trust me?”

Louis took a deep breath before replying “Yes.”

“Put the thing on, then jump out the back door, count to five, and pull the little ring at the back. Keep your feet and knees together and try to fall without breaking anything.”

After hastily pulling on the ungainly parachute, Louis grimaced at her before moving over to the door.

“Wait, wait! Take this. It has flares and smoke for attracting attention, and some other stuff.”

“Ok, thanks.” Louis leant to jump out, but suddenly came back in. “Bernie, how are you going to get out? I completely forgot!”

“I’m going to try and land this thing.”

A massive bang, and thick black smoke started flowing from behind the engine cowling.

“But there’s no _engine!_”

“Jump, JUMP!”

Urged on by his friend’s urgent tone, Louis jumped out of the cabin door without a second thought, his shout of 'One!’ swept away with him by the slipstream. Eyes still on the controls, Bernie continued to try and peer through the fog as she sunk towards it. She’d never flow this route before, and so had no idea what lay on the other side of the seemingly bottomless murk- if it was part of the forest not the fields, then there was almost no hope for her. Either way, this was going to be a rough landing.

**Author's Note:**

> oooh suspense (tm)
> 
> I'm back with this lot for a re-write! I initially wrote this a couple of years ago, but decided to polish it a bit and get it published :3 Two more parts to come, and thanks for reading! :D


End file.
